


Be my Coach, Yuri!!!

by DenisSeibel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reverse AU - Coach Yuri / Young Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisSeibel/pseuds/DenisSeibel
Summary: [Reverse AU / Coach Yuri - Young Viktor]Everyone knows the story of how Yuri Katsuki got the great Viktor Nikiforov as his coach. But what if it were the other way around?Yuri Katsuki, a renowned Japanese skater comes to Russia to be the coach of a young talent. This new promise of ice skating known as Viktor Nikiforov, has the talent in the blood and before the arrival of his new coach will do everything possible to capture his attention.Admiration or Love, will arise in the relationship Coach-Student?◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘♦ Story Inspired in the Reverse AU by Nikiforov Liz [http://liznikiforov.tumblr.com]♦ Yuri !!! on Ice characters are not mine. They belong to Kubo and Sayo [MAPPA study]





	1. Arrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be my Coach, Yuri!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329607) by DenisSeibel. 



« _A good story always begins with a cheerful young maiden singing with happiness until this charismatic girl with fine, long hair dreams of finding true love. A love given by a handsome prince of distant lands who comes to his rescue, after being hit by the crush of Cupid._

_The damsel falls into a spell or is kidnapped for being all that an evil witch desires so much to possess: a kingdom, an inexhaustible wealth or simply eternal beauty and youth. This is where our handsome valiant man enters, ready to sacrifice his life to rescue his beautiful lady._

_I am that beautiful maiden but who was bewitched was my handsome prince and I will be the one to free him from that cruel enchantment._ »

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

— _Viktor could you please pay attention!?_

The young boy of only sixteen continued to walk along the length and breadth of the skating rink, daydreaming. Today was the day in which the young Russian promise Viktor Nikiforov, at the end of the new coach in charge of taking the place of his present and grumpy trainer Yakov Feltsman who after discovering the boy, retired in the glory to enjoy his new life as a retiree.

— _Vitya, for the thirtieth time... Bring your butt here!!!_ —cried the older man with a reddish color on his face. The little boy could be talented, he might even have a great future in that discipline but at the same time, it was a headache for the tired Yakov who in every training lived on scolding him.

— _Yakov relax or you'll get more wrinkles_ — He commented with an innocent smile along with a sweet tone of voice, while taking in his hands the wrinkled cheeks of his coach.

One of the teenager's favorite pastimes was playing with the patience of who, in a few hours would become his former coach. It was quite entertaining to annoy him and see all the expressions even colors, that were placed in the aging face of Yakov.

— _Enough of Vitya games, behave properly_ — He said, removing the boy's naughty hands. —Today you will meet your coach and for what all you want, you must make a very good impression.

Yakov's words were received and answered with a constant movement of head on the part of Viktor; he was totally thrilled to know who would be the person in charge of training him and he couldn't avoid dreaming of millions of possibilities. Some of Viktor's thoughts about his new coach were of a person similar to Yakov or more cranky, other crazy ideas of his imagination opted to be someone young, energetic and not as demanding as the old man; all seemed to be very interesting ideas and the cravings could be seen in his acting.

— _Excuse me for interrupting Mr. Feltsman, but we've just been informed that he has arrived_ — said a young woman.

— _Thank you_  — He replied kindly, the same kindness that was never used with the mischievous Nikiforov. — _It's time, behave Vitya._

— _Yes, Yakovsito._

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

Yuri Katsuki was a renowned skater from Japan; at a young age, he was heading each competition in which he appeared, his skating was something dazzling so his popularity grew enormously when he was only seventeen. Katsuki had succeeded in highlighting his nation and thanks to his many achievements, many children were inspired by that young man with black hair and wine-colored eyes. _  
_

With only twenty-three years he reached the summit of his career and each victory no longer had the same meaning as the first ones; fearing falling into an abyss to feel empty even though he could have everything, Yuri decided to take a year to explore other aspects related to the sport he loved and gave him so much.

At the suggestion of his first and only ballet teacher, he chose to accept a change in his routine and experience being a coach. It would be a new challenge to face and a new world to explore, the only bad thing was that to make known the news were millions who fought to have the opportunity to have the great Yuri Katsuki in his team.

The offers were raining and the poor Japanese began to regret his decision because of the great pressure he felt day by day from the press, federations, fans and competitors.

— _You won't think of running away, will you?_

—I'm sorry Phichit but this got out of control —said the young Yuri Katsuki with a sigh as he combed his hair back with his hands.

— _After so many years, haven't you grown accustomed to your popularity?_  — Phichit laughed, bringing his right hand to the shoulder of his weary friend.

— _This is different Phichit_  — He looked at his friend's eyes — _Everyone will be aware of my performance as a coach and ... What if I screw up?_

Yuri was very professional on the ice, but off the track, he was just a young man with insecurities caused by the fear of failing others; even so, the young Japanese was very lucky to have a great friend who supported him in everything. _  
_

No matter what excuses the Japanese will use. His best Thai friend, who had been coaching in his own country for some time, always had the right words to encourage him.

— _If you screw up then you'll have to be my model for a whole year_ — He suggested with a wink and rocking his cell phone. Phichit Chulanont was a fanatic of the selfies, besides being a kind of celebrity in the social networks by his photos; knowing that, was more than enough to motivate Katsuki to give his best in his new challenge.

— _In that case, I'd better not._ — He laughed anxiously about what the future holds.

— _Well said!_  —He triumphantly and cheerfully applauded the change of attitude of his colleague. — _And... Have you already chosen who you train?_ —asked the brunette with great curiosity.

— _The truth... no. It is very difficult among so many proposals that I received._

It was true, since the skater's decision had been made public there wasn't a single day when he didn't receive documentation, including videos of young skaters asking him to please choose him to be his disciple.

— _Maybe I can help you find the lucky one who will have all your great attention_ — He teased, making his friend blush.

That afternoon the two friends shared their time to review each video, every interview and every documentation of potential candidates. It had been really strenuous for both, each young skater seemed to have enough potential to be the chosen one but it wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Yuri Katsuki was hypnotized watching a presentation of a young boy from Russia. His skating was beautiful and the gestures made throughout the program conveyed perfectly the feelings reflected in the melody.

Yuri had been more than amazed and without hesitation he looked among all the papers scattered on the floor, the skater's chip to know his name. The name of who would be his disciple.

 

   ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

St. Petersburg was the place where most of the young people who wanted to dedicate to ice skating lived. Viktor Nikiforov had grown up in this cold and beautiful city from a very young age, finding his passion in the sport on ice thanks to the influence of a sportsman of Japanese origin.

The long silver haired boy dreamed that one day he could skate beside his idol, but he never imagined what life had prepared for him.

— _Thank you very much young Katsuki for choosing our boy_ — Smiling Yakov spoke with emotion to the tall, dark-haired person with crimson eyes.

Viktor was spinning around in his head and watching everything around him as if it were the first time he was in an office. At the request of his coach, he had to stay there for a moment before finally being introduced to his future coach.

— _I must thank you, sir, for giving me this opportunity_ —replied the young Katsuki.

Nikiforov's impatience was already making itself present as he listened through the door and could no longer bear it, acting spontaneously and impulsively opening the door. Victor's blue eyes widened at the sight of the man standing next to old Yakov. Was he dreaming? Was it really him?

Yakov's scoldings did not wait, but that did not matter to Vitya, nothing mattered more than admiration to that person who made his heart pound like he had never done before.

Yuri Katsuki, the skater I always admire was in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakovsito: if you don't know what it means, it's a spanish diminutive for names similar to Chris for Christophe or Nick for Nicolas... I didn't know how to translate it, that's why I didn't change it.


	2. Destined

« _I dreamed of the arrival of my prince every night, I dreamed of the words I would say, I dreamed of our encounter and our first kiss, I dreamed ... I always dreamed until one day I just woke up and there he was._

_My heart throbbing as if there were no tomorrow and his smile captivating me as the most effective spell on earth; I was his maiden, my destiny was him and I was his._

_Love at first sight like fairy tales, only he still does not know anything. Do not worry my beautiful prince, I will break that spell to live happily together forever._ »

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The day in the Russian city of St. Petersburg was normal, quiet; everything was as it always used to be in the life of a jovial talented teenager both in ballet and in ice skating. School hours, hours of dancing, hours of training and fundamentally hours of annoying the beloved coach Feltsman, those hours could never be missed if he didn't want to die because of the monotony of his days.

Viktor Nikiforov from an early age began in the ballet by the renowned Prima Ballerina of the Ballet Bolshoi, Lilia Baranovskaya, by decision of his mother who had been in his youth a talented dancer.

Lilia was an extremely demanding woman but she felt a small admiration for little Victor for what she had proposed to the child's mother who is out to live with her and her husband Yakov Feltsman. It was there that Yakov discovered what could become the boy with platinum hairs, skin white as snow and blue eyes as the sea.

Vitya, as he affectionately began to be called by the marriage couple, was six years old when he discovered a great admiration and passion for the sport that his "father" Yakov wanted to teach him. It was typical in that house to always see programs related to skating and ballet, it also had countless honorable mentions, diplomas, medals and trophies, after all Lilia was the best dancer in Russia, as far as Yakov was a former ice skater and one of the best coaches of that discipline.

The true interest of the child in this sport wasn't influenced by their tutors, but by a young Japanese skater who with a majestic choreography became champion in the junior category of the Japan NHK Trophy. Just to see him through the screen felt that his heart would at any moment escape from his small body; Victor at such a young age had been captivated by the unique beauty of a young Japanese named Yuri Katsuki.

From that moment, Viktor's life focused on that sport and on anything that related to his idol, this included asking Yakov to take him to the competitions where his pupil and great figure of the country, Yuri Plisetsky, will be presented with the hopes of knowing and seeing in person his beloved Japanese.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

 « _Please say something coherent, whatever it is_ »

Without being able to remove his sapphires from that man he raised himself mentally over and over again.

— _Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Come, Vitya, let me introduce you to your new coach_  — Yakov said, extending his arm so that the young man approached them. — _The young Yuri Katsuki will be in charge of you once you finish the Grand Prix._

Yuri Katsuki... Yuri Katsuki... Katsuki... Yuri... Just to hear that name automatically Viktor's body felt a great shock of anxiety, emotion, nervousness and admiration. It was the first time he had come face-to-face with the legend of ice skating he so admired.

— _Vitya!_ — His stepfather snapped to get him out from wherever he was in his head.. The elder knew perfectly well how his little disciple should feel about the situation so he wasn't surprised that the imperative boy at this time will find himself being the opposite.

— _Nice to meet you, Viktor_ — Yuri finally said, bowing slightly, custom of his country.

— _Are you really Yuri Katsuki, the real Yuri Katsuki?_ — Viktor asked without moving from where he was.

— _I think so_ — He replied, laughing a little at the situation that he found adorable but at the same time, that smile was due to the nervousness that was consuming the Japanese inside. Yuri didn't imagine that the young man who had captivated him was much more beautiful in person than in the video and photo he had seen.

— _I can't believe it... Yuri Katsuki will be my coach!_  —Exclaimed the Russian with complete happiness. — _Yakov, you are the best! Thank you!!_  — Euphoric hug to his beloved adoptive father. — _I promise you that I will train hard and win the Junior Prix to thank you for this_ — He confided without letting the blushing Yakov who was obviously not accustomed to the slightest show of affection. — _I need to tell Yuri!!!_  —He cried, finally releasing Yakov and hurrying away from the place.

Where had the shy child been just a few minutes ago? The great enthusiasm shown not only in the eyes but in all of Victor's actions had piqued Yuri's curiosity.

— _Y-yuri?_ — He couldn't help but ask in a whisper.

— _Yuri Plisetsky. I'm sure you know him_ — Yakov said earnestly.

At that moment, Yuri realized his silly mistake; the Japanese had forgotten that Mr. Feltsman was the coach of his sporting rival. How could he have been so clueless as to forget that detail?

Yuri Plisetsky was the best ice skater in history having become the Grand Prix champion in the senior category with only fifteen years. In the junior years of Yuri Katsuki; Plisetsky reigned in the senior category and each performance always dazzled the audience. The Ice Tiger, dubbed by himself, was the emblem of Russia was the emblem of Russia until unfortunately when he was about to become a fourth Grand Prix champion, a bad landing in one of the most difficult jumps caused an injury that left him out of competition, just in that year Yuri Katsuki debuted in that category .

Plisetsky never thought that that accident would condemn him to remain in the second place for five consecutive years, always being behind the Japanese Katsuki; these events had caused an irrational hatred and rivalry on the part of the Russian to the Japanese, which greatly annoyed the crimson-eyed boy.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The work of Yuri Katsuki as coach would be carried out after the culmination of the Grand Prix that would be carried out in Sochi. A few days after his birthday and near the end of the great competition, the Japanese took the opportunity to travel to Russia some time before and to know who his student would be.

His trip had been planned in secret to avoid so that the press harassed him, thanks to the aid of Kenjirou Minami, one of the youngest trainers of Japan and member of the Japanese Federation of ice skating, was able to enter the Russian continent without majors problems.

Everything had to be done minutely and in detail, since, since the boy had announced at the last press conference that took place in the Trophée Eric Bompard of France, everyone was aware of his movements, of what he ate, of what he he did, of what he thought, everything that was related to him and if it was filtered before the tournament ended that the most coveted Japanese on the planet had already chosen a disciple, the world would go crazy.

The journey from the land of the rising sun to the frozen Russia had been exhausted, bearing in mind that the legend had to slip away like a ninja so as not to attract attention. Due to these disadvantages, Minami had managed to agree with the Russian Federation not to spread the news and, in turn, to provide a safe place to stay for Yuri until the date of the competitions.

— _Thank you, Mr. Yakov, for allowing me to stay at your house_.

— _No need to thank me so much_ — The man smiled as he opened the door to his house.

As previously agreed, Yuri would remain in the residence of the current coach of Viktor until the day of the Grand Prix, since staying in a hotel could be a problem if someone recognized him.

The Japanese was a little anxious about the whole situation but once inside the building he could feel as if the home atmosphere welcomed him as his own place. The older man announced himself as he entered, then called his beloved wife, who took nothing at all.

The woman transmitted an aura totally different from the one of the man, reason why Yuri deduced that it was she who commanded in that place. Before Yuri could say a word, he was surprised by a large ball of brown hair.

— _Silly dog, get out of here!_ — Yakov snorted as Yuri was kissed countless times by the canine.

— _Makkachin stops doing that!_ — It was heard through one of the corridors of the house.

— _Vitya, I told you, I do not want the dog in the house when we have visitors_ — Lilia said.

— _I'm sorry, Lilia, I'll get it out of here_ — The boy apologized, pulling his pet away from the young guest. Yuri didn't understand a word of what was spoken, since he didn't understand the Russian.

— _I'm very sorry about Makkachin's behavior._

— _Don't worry, I like your furry friend_ — Smiling tenderly, Yuri said as he looked up to get a big surprise.

— _Yuri Katsuki in my house!_  — Viktor exclaimed in surprise.

Both were really surprised to see the other without being able to avoid blushing; the teenager was experiencing one of his many childhood fantasies to have the person he admired so much in his home, as for Yuri, his blush was not for the unexpected surprise of the encounter, but that boy was with his beautiful wet platinum hair and his body exposed except for the lower part which was covered by a white towel. Their gazes barely intersected like fleeting bursts.

« _I'm a sick man!_ »

Poor Yuri was questioned inside.

Viktor wasn't so different than other people but without a logical reason, the future coach of that boy felt his heart beating fast at that moment and the involuntary nervousness that took over his being, Yuri rose from the ground as soon as possible avoiding have any type of visual contact with the teenager.

— _Vitya go and get dressed_ — Yakov growled just so that Vitya could reply with mischief that the grunts only added more years to his old age.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The hours passed in the twinkling of an eye, Yuri's welcome was quite welcoming, although he sometimes felt blue eyes were fixed directly on him.

After dinner and strictly ordered by Lilia, Viktor had to go to sleep because he waited a day too long between training and school.

— _He still behaves like a child_ — Sighed Yakov.

— _I didn't know Victor was your son_ — Yuri said, the doubt that had been spinning in his head ever since he had arrived there.

— _He isn't_ — Lilia interrupted, taking a sip of tea with vodka. That remark was a little disconcerting to the young man, perhaps they would be his grandparents wanted to think.

— _His mother passed away when he was five_  — Yakov said quietly. — _As Lilia and I became fond of him, we decided to adopt him because he didn't have anyone else..._

Yuri had never imagined that Viktor had no family except for Lilia and Yakov who welcomed him and took care of him as his own son. This made him remember how fortunate he had been to have a family at the same time, a brilliant and crazy idea crossed his mind, after the Grand Prix final, he would take Victor to train in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked these two chapters. I honestly took a long time to translate them but it is worth the effort, since both this version and the original in Spanish will be updated silmutaneo so that everyone can enjoy them without spoilers.
> 
> On the other hand once again I must thank the dear Nikiforov Liz, because I received such sweet words from her, who is the creator of this beautiful story which I inspired to write, is indescribable. Thank you so much Liz for supporting me and letting me perform your beautiful work in this way.
> 
> Now returning to history, as always your comments are welcome as long as it is with respect (it is nice to read them)
> 
> Denis


	3. Help

The thrill of the moment when you are experiencing a situation that you never imagined would be real, usually produces havoc inside the person but not those negative problems, of course not. That overdose of happiness is the one that doesn't let you sleep because of the high degree of emotion it produces, it even provokes a tickle in the stomach as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering all over the place.

Difficult not to say impossible the night of sleep spent little Viktor, after all How can sleep fall if what for so long longed was only a few meters from him and under the very roof?

Lilia had sent him to bed early, and as a good adopted son he obeyed, mostly because it was convenient for him to do so, he didn't wanted to make the housekeeper angry.

Sleeping was what her stepmother had ordered, but they never remembered what time the boy should wake up. Stealthy with the latent caution in his whole being, he moved through the corridors of his apartment, had been waiting in the dark of his room for such an opportunity for hours and nothing could be wasted.

« _Yuri must be in this one._ »

He thought, making sure there were no Moors on the coast.

The adrenaline that began to nourish his body like gasoline accelerated his heart as if it were a very powerful dose of nitro, he loved that anxiety that made him shudder completely. Bringing his left fist to his lips as if he was going to devour his nails, he braced himself enough to bring down the euphoria that now controlled him, and slowly, as if the air was rice paper, he directed his impatient right hand to the latch.

Seeing Yuri awake was a wonderful thing but seeing him sleep could be the glorious entrance to the garden of Adam.

— _Viktor?_

Viktor's features were very captivating to any human being on earth; his eyes of a unique blue color, as if it was the union of the sky and the sea, hypnotized to anyone that crossed with them; his fine, broad, silky, platinum hair dazzled like the reflection of the moon on a full-moon night; and his soft, smooth skin almost as white as the purest snow stood out all the divine grace that his youthful essence scattered everywhere she went. Each unique and splendid detail collapsed like an autumn leaf in front of the softest breezes.

Never had his name given him as much terror as the one running through his spine at that moment; those sapphire eyes lost their intensity and his skin color surpassed the color of the snow. The teenager had been spotted seconds before carrying out his plan.

— _Are you okay?_ — Yuri asked with a trace of concern as the young man stamped his back against the door, while disguising with a smile his nervousness when he was discovered.

What bright excuse could the boy use to hide the truth? Of course, it wouldn't be a problem to deceive Yakov and with Lilia he would take a few gestures of tenderness but the person who found him in fraganti was neither his stepfather nor his stepmother, it was his hero, his idol, the person whose photos and posters decorated his room. What would Yuri think if he told him that he was there to spy on him?

— _Perfect!_  —He replied with exaggeration in his gestures.

— _I'm glad to hear that_ — The Japanese smiled, giving confidence to the young Russian. — _Sorry to intrude, but can I know what you were doing?_ — He asked with politely in his voice; Yuri was no fool and he wanted to see how the boy managed to get out of the bind.

— _I just wanted to know if Yuri was well and also..._ —said the Russian, almost whispering without looking at the one in front of him. — _...I wanted to thank you Yuri for choosing me to be my coach_ — Unashamedly he gave his future coach a bear hug, who couldn't help blushing completely at such a sudden gesture. No doubt it would be a nice experience to train that boy.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   

 

Looking at the clock of the parlor as a predator stalking its prey, Viktor died internally cursing the seconds that passed as if hours. The teenager didn't understand why he had to go to school if he was almost nothing to go on vacation besides that, because of the Grand Prix final so close, the young skater should be training, but really he would only spend time making his grumbling to his father and trying to convince the sulky Yuratchka to teach him the technique of the Quadruple Flip that Yakov suspiciously denied.

The hours continued to run with the most tortuous slowness that could be possible in the universe; the anguished adolescent could no longer endure this situation for another second, he wished feverishly to be next to his future coach so he felt that he was getting sick and falling in agony by that distance.

— _Where is my boy?_ — Lilia asked with her characteristic seriousness as she walked down the long corridor of the school. The woman was in her ballet academy when she was called by the authority of the school where Viktor attended; the young man was not at all well and in being an important representative in the sport of the country, his health and well-being was paramount.

— _This way_ —said the director of the educational establishment.

Viktor was lying on the couch in the teacher's room with a coldtowel on his forehead and covered with blankets; according to what they had told to the woman, the teenager had asked permission to go to the bathroom and when he reached the classroom door he fainted.

At Vitya's insistence, Lilia took him home but even so, that didn't take away the concern she had for her little boy although her face won't express it.

— _Sorry._

— _Don't apologize, Vitya_ — She said quietly as she laid her cold hand on the forehead of her little boy, who was lying on his bed.

When the woman arrived with the teenager, Yuri was reading several articles and answering some e-mails from his telephone in the main room; surprised him and at the same time intrigued him why they had arrived earlier than they had told him. Katsuki, although he felt very curious, preferred to keep his distance, after all, his culture was something reserved and he didn't know what their culture was like.

— _I'll tell Natasha I won't go back to the academy_ — Lilia mumbled as she took her cell phone. When the woman was about to get out of bed, the weak silver-haired boy kept holding her skin coat from her sleeve.

— _Yuri can take care of me_  — Viktor exclaimed almost without much force.

— _Forget it Vitya, he's not here to take care of you_ — Firmly but softly in her voice he answered her son.

Yuri was at the side of the door listening to the conversation after debating about ten times whether to go or not to follow them. He couldn't help feeling worried about the child and wanted to be aware of what had happened even if it made him a gossip. Unfortunately for the Eastern boy, the conversation that took place in that bedroom was in Russian.

« _Maybe I'd better learn Russian._ »

He thought looking at a fixed spot on the floor; if he was going to be the teenager's coach for a whole season and thought to take him with him to Japan to train, he couldn't just be limited to English, he had to have more tools to be able to perform as well as possible in his work.

— _Please, Mom_  — He pleaded, using that word that would melt the cold heart that Lilia showed to everyone. — _I don't want you to leave your job, it wouldn't be fair for Natasha to take care of everything._   _Besides, I almost feel better and I won't give Yuri so much work._  —He smiled sweetly. No doubt Victor knew how to convince Lilia.

— _Okay_  — The woman finally gave in, letting a warm smile settle on her face. — _Yuri, please come here._

Every time Yuri heard his name, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the conversation, until he finally understood the last sentence Lilia had made. Astonished and a little frightened Katsuki took slow steps toward the bedroom; according to the thoughts in his head, Lilia had some kind of laser vision or could perceive the aura or soul of people if otherwise, how else could that lady know that he was behind the door. _  
_

After a short talk where Victor's stepmother told Yuri everything that happened and apologized for leaving him in charge of his little baby, she said goodbye to her adorable Vitya with a kiss on the forehead of the blue-eyed boy.

— _Very well, I'll leave. Anything calls my husband or me._

— _Of course and don't worry, I'll take good care of your s... of Viktor_ — After saying good-bye to the woman, he returned to the teenager's bedroom to see how he was and if he could need anything, discovering when he entered to the place that this was mostly covered with posters of him.

— _I thought she would never leave!_  — Cried the boy, jumping up from his bed, causing a little shock to the distracted Japanese. — _Now that we're alone, Yuri, let's go for a walk!_ — He cut the distance between them dangerously as he gazed adoringly and emotionally at his future coach.

— _But you're sick._

At that response from his wonderful idol, Viktor smiled mischievously.

— _I lied_ — He confessed blatantly.

— _What?_  —Yuri's confusion was expressed in both his face and his words. — _That means..._

— _I couldn't stand another second in school! I missed Yuri a lot... I needed you_ — He said, pouting and putting puppy dog eyes. Yuri, faced with such confession on the part of the adolescent, couldn't help but blush. — _Yuuuri let's go to the park!!_ — He insisted, dismissing Yuri's blush.

 

    ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

Viktor along with Makkachin became tour guide for Yuri, after using his great charms to convince him, he showed his idol and future coach all the places he adored of his city without forgetting the emblematic places.

Viktor's energy and joy was totally contagious, so much that Yuri's concerns about being recognized had completely disappeared. Their laughter came together as well as the exhaustion of having been walking for hours.

— _Your furry friend reminds me a lot of my little Viccha_ — He said wistfully.

— _Makkachin is really adorable_  — Viktor answered by caressing the head of his pet — _I insisted a lot to Yakov and Lilia to let me have it because I wanted to have the same pet as you_  — Yuri at that moment realized how much Victor adored him and so as he would have many others out there who also admired him and wanted to follow in his footsteps. — _You should have seen Yakov's face when he discovered that Makkachin was a big poodle!_

Just imagining the man's surprised face when he realized that the dog was not of the small breed that Vitya had told him so much, made them both laugh.

— _And how did you choose his name, Viktor?_ — He asked curiously.

— _Call me Vitya_ — He pleaded before answering that question. — _I was actually going to call him Yuri, but when I told Yuri he was hysterical._ — With grace, said Victor. — _Do not put my name to a silly dog!_ — He imitated the green-eyed Russian Yuri — _But it got worse when he discovered it was for you and not for him that I wanted that name... So, I call it Makkachin at the end._

The anecdote was funny in the way Victor told it, but a small part of Yuri couldn't help feeling bad about it; he never knew what he did so that great athlete that he took as a model, hate him so much.

— _We'd better get back home_  — Yuri murmured.

Yuri, Viktor and Makkachin walked calmly through the streets until the atmosphere began to feel somewhat uncomfortable for the Japanese, believing that everything was a product of his imagination he continued his way depreciating.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   

 

Within weeks of the grand final Grand Prix, Yakov became more and more demanding with his star skater. Everything had to come out perfect, more considering that this end would be carried out in his country, to err was not an option, to lose neither was it.

— _YURI already told you that you have to rotate less in that jump!!!_ — Shouted the coach so hard that his face turned red.

— _Stop pestering me, old man!_  — Plisetsky countered angrily. Although the blond boy was to have the character of bad, as the competition approached it became more volatile.

— _Enough, rest_ — His coach ordered him.

Yuri's pride was stronger than his veteran coach's orders, so he ignored him by showing him the middle finger.

— _Cheeky boy_ — Yakov grumbled.

When the ice diva deigned to leave the track, Yakov approached him a little more calmly. Yuratchka simply ignored him until he began to speak.

— _I still don't understand why you refuse to be Viktor's coach._   _You have all the qualities necessary for such work._

— _I told you I won't be the babysitter of your annoying son_ —snorted the young man.

The atmosphere between coach and student was beginning to feel heavier; none of those who were in the establishment wanted to approach or much less interrupt to avoid problems. Yakov and Yuri's relationship had been waning over the years, it had been no easy feat for Russia's pride to face its defeat year after year, and the low regard for the older man in that regard had been a trigger of their unjustified anger attacks.

— _Why did you send Vitya documentation to Katsuki?_ — Finally asked the man that doubt he had from the moment he was contacted by the federation to notify him that the Japanese Yuri Katsuki had agreed to be Victor's coach, a request that Yakov never made or wasn't interested to do.

— _I have other plans in mind, ok?_ — Yuri shouted irritably as he packed his things in his bag.

— _What plans can be more important to offer you on a silver platter to one of the best talents to the person you say you hate so much? It's up to you to train him, it's your duty!_

— _THAT DOES NOT YOUR BISINESS, OLD MORON!_  —Plisetsky broke in. — _I'm tired of you controlling my fucking life!_  — He shouted, taking his things in a rush to leave before giving the older man enough time to answer, leaving the building giving a big whip to the door. _  
_

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The strange sensation that ran through Yuri's body turned out to be not the product of his imagination, every step that gave the looks that settled on him were growing until a scream was the trigger of a chase.

 _"That's Yuri Katsuki"_  was more than enough for a crowd of people, especially stalking fans to chase the Japanese; usually Yuri had no problem being with his fans, exchanging a few words or signing some autographs but this time, everything was completely different.   

Reprimanding his bad decision to have made his idea of training, the harassment had become common currency to the point that poor Yuri Katsuki had no choice but to flee or be accompanied by bodyguards for his own safety, something that he didn't like it at all.

— _Here!_  — Viktor suggested holding Yuri tightly to keep him out of the crowd as they ran for some hiding place.

With their hearts in their throats, both tried to calm down and recover as much air as possible while they were hiding in an alley.

— _I think we already lost them._

— _Are you sure?_

— _Yes_ —said the teenager, making sure it was. — _I'm so sorry Yuri, because of me now they know you're in Russia._ — He sincerely apologized, looking down.

— _It's not your fault Viktor, it was me who agreed to go for a walk knowing that..._

— _There he is!!_  —It was heard loud in the distance cutting off Yuri's words.

Without thinking about it, Viktor and Yuri together with Makkachin resumed their escape without stopping even though they felt their legs weak, a sharp pain at the side of their body and a feeling of suffocation to not give time to the lungs to fill with oxygen.

It was still far enough to reach Viktor's house, and it seemed that the more they advanced, the more were the people who persecuted them; they could not stop for nothing if they wished not to be reached but the traffic became a big problem.

— _We won't make it!_  — Panting, Yuri said as he saw the traffic light. In a last attempt they tried to draw forces from where they didn't have to be able to cross the highway, because if they succeeded, it would give them a good advantage to escape from their pursuers.

— _MAKKACHIN NO!!!_  —He cried desperately and with tears in his blue eyes like heaven when he saw his pet moving up the street.

At what was imminent, Yuri firmly grasped the boy attracting him to his body avoiding that Victor launched himself on the highway, making sure to cover Victor's eyes in an attempt to protect him, at the same time that he turned his face not to be witness of what was about to happen.


	4. Separated

« _Happiness, that which allows us to appreciate the true beauty of the world; that state that doesn't feel good with ourselves and delights us in every second of our existence._

_Happiness, something for which we would fight without thinking so as to see in the face of that special being a smile that warms our heart. But happiness, that state of fullness that we all want to reach and maintain in that place is usually as fragile as the love before the pain._

_Tears descend on our cheeks when emotions overflow our body and words lose their meaning; only this way our souls can express themselves when they are complete or when they divide and it is there where the saline drops acquire a taste imperceptible for the world that surrounds us.  
_

_My tears were of happiness when my heart throbbed in his presence the first time our eyes met and are now, my tears so saline that my soul screams in silence at the pain that afflicts my chest..._

_Because of me, that grain of happiness is just lost in my fingers..._ »

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

Dinner time at the Feltsman-Baranovskaya residence passed in almost complete silence, something really out of the ordinary for that family of three.

— _Viktor, please stop playing with your dinner and eat_ —said the older man, looking at his son who was leaning back in his chair and staring as he wandered aimlessly into the bowl.

— _I'm not hungry..._  — The words were barely out of the teenager's lips.

— _Sweety, you have to eat_ — Lilia ordered in the most subtle tone a mother could use.

Despite the frustrated attempts of the couple, the little one who was sitting in that place wasn't really there, maybe his body was but his mind had gone to some shelter or world where he could move away from what caused him pain in his chest.

— _Can I leave?_  — He whispered, leaving the silver fork on one side.

Seeing each other, Lilia and Yakov nodded before giving the boy permission to leave the table. Without succumbing to any change in his journey to his bedroom, the teenage boy plunged into the darkness of his room to leave all the weight of his body on his bed.

His blue eyes burned exceedingly as he looked at the screen of his phone, he could feel everything inside him was nowhere to collapse and at the first whining sigh he buried his face in his pillow praying that the tears did not escape.

Viktor's chest ached as if the finer, sharper dagger had pierced his heart once and a thousand times, creating tiny wounds that doubled the pain he felt. Vitya turned his gaze to that device, seeing once more those guilty images of his grief.

— _Why did he have to go?_ — He murmured, breaking with the desolate silence of his refuge. — _I miss him..._ — He sobbed, lifting his arm barely at the intrusion of his furry friend who wiped his owner's tears. — _I miss Yuri... Makkachin_ — Without thinking he clung to his pet, which didn't move away from his side.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**[** _Eight hours earlier_ **]**

 

Makkachin ran alongside his owner and his future coach, without having imagined all three were running away from a crowd of people willing to corner the Japanese not only to ask for photos and autographs, but to interview him, suggest him, question him and persuade him.

— _MAKKACHIN NO!!!_  — Cried desperately Viktor ready to jump onto the road to save his pet from the traffic, but Yuri stopped him and faced the imminent, he covered the teenager's eyes.

Makkachin's ears buzzed at the exasperation of his beloved Vitya, causing the poodle to turn his head in the direction of his voice. Without time to nothing a late model sports car was approaching at high speed when the animal resumed its way to its master.

— _Let me!_  — Exclaimed the adolescent, struggling with the eldest, managing to let go of his grip. When Yuri tried to grab his arm in despair and fear, Makkachin sat down in the street and the car was approaching a millimeter of the cold nose of the furry animal.

— _You're a stupid idiot! Get out of the way, you scumbag dog!_ — The driver shouted.

Yuri and Viktor felt their hearts pumping blood back through their veins and their souls returning to their bodies; such as the teenager who was always a smile rather than great decorum the face of the boy after the fright abandoned his being.

— _Stop standing there like a fool and take your dog away_ — The man in the sports car snapped as he lowered the polarized window.

After the tremendous scare that struck Yuri, he was stunned when he saw who was the person that almost ran over Makkachin.

— _Yura! We need you to take us_  — Neither slow nor lazy Vitya demanded with sweetness.

— _Forget it._ — He denied it immediately as he barely lowered his sunglasses to carefully examine the Japanese who nervously watched him. — _Besides, what the hell are you doing out of school?_ — He questioned him as if Viktor was his younger brother. — _Do you want Lilia to kill you?_

— _I'll explain everything to you, Yuri, but please we need to run away_ — Vitya plead with the same little puppy eyes he used with anyone whenever he wanted to get away with it.

— _What the hell did you do now?_ — He asked, turning his eyes to the pathetic trick of the teenager giving him to understand that his cheap tricks wouldn't work with him.

The shrieks that they believed to have left behind were getting closer and closer, this brought Yuri Katsuki back to earth and no matter how nervous, terrified and uncomfortable by the penetrating gaze of the blond Yuri, he joined the pleas of Viktor so that Plisetsky will accept to take them in his vehicle.

— _Okay... Go up..._ — He muttered resignedly. — _Watch out for your silly dog that won't ruin my seats._

— _You don't say the same about your cat._

— _Don't put Potya in this._

The small discussion between the two Russians continued for a couple of blocks; Yuri, who was with Makkachin in the back, couldn't help but smile on occasion at the peculiar way these two were treated, it was like seeing him along with his sister Mari. _  
_

— _And that's what happened..._ — The blue-eyed boy finished his version of the story of why those people were chasing them.

— _Well, you get lost here_ — Yuratchka said as he parked in front of Victor's house. — _I'll see you tomorrow at your wake_  — He joked, smiling as he left, leaving Yuri totally captivated, it was apparently a Russian quality to have the most charming and inebriating smile.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

— _Beyond the shock and everything that happened, I must admit that I enjoy it._

— _And you're going to enjoy it all the more year-round_ — Phichit said with a mischievous grin.

— _Shut up!_  —Yuri shifted embarrassed as he spun on the bed to put himself in a more comfortable position while talking to his best friend through a video call.

— _You blushed! It means I'm right_  — Laughed the Thai. — _Oh Yuri excuse me for a second_  — He excused himself to look away from his cell phone — _Ciao Ciao I told you to tie your hair if not, you will continue to fall!_

— _My hair is free to do what it like_ —replied his pupil Celestino Cialdini, shaking the ice from his knees.

Yuri inevitably laughed out loud as he witnessed coach Chulanont's little dispute with his student. On the other hand, Viktor was in the room when his parents came home from work, smiling as if he had never left the house or made any mischief joyfully received them.

With several words the teenager finally managed to make his mother understand that he was already in perfect condition, had always been but had to keep his lie if he did not want to be punished.

As soon as Yakov became comfortable releasing all the stress that his work caused him, he set out to look for the remote control of the television to relax on his comfortable sofa; when he turned it on, the man momentarily went to the kitchen for a glass of rum.

— _Tomorrow you have to go and train Vitya, without fail._

— _Sure, Yakov_ — Viktor said cheerfully until the images on the television caught his attention, causing his body to become a bundle of nerves.

His innocence had made the situation he lived with Yuri, will take zero importance on his list of concerns but seeing the news channel with a big headline " _Yuri Katsuki is in Russia_ " was more than enough to panic.

— _What happened to the television?_ —Annoyed Yakov questioned seeing the device turned off and didn't turn on pressing all the buttons on the TV and control. — _No way, I'll have to watch the news from the computer._

Viktor's presence was incorruptible, but if you could see the interior of that boy, you could see chaos in its purest state; thinking fast he decided to disconnect the cables from the router but when he was about to do so Lilia interposed.

— _Viktor, Is there anything you want to tell me?_  —said the woman, folding her arms.

— _I... I... I love..._ — He stretched out his arms.

— _Viktor Nikiforov!_ — Shouted Yakov. — _What on earth does this mean!?_

As was to be expected, the news always travels fast and was no longer a secret that Yuri Katsuki was in Russia.

Just as Viktor was lectured by his adoptive parents, Yuri was also instructed by his trainer Minako who had to take a fly that same day along with a representative of the Japanese Skate Federation to take care of everything that had occasioned a small walk through the park.

A selfish sentiment had seized Viktor; not caring to make a drama pleaded so childishly that for nothing in the world sanctioned Yuri for a nonsense that he had done. Both the Russian Federation and the Japanese federation seriously debated the issue; although the incident hadn't gone to major wasn't something that could be ignored.

— _Don't worry Victor, everything will be fine._ — With his warmth Yuri stroked Victor's back several times to convey calmness.

— _It's all my fault_ — He murmured with his head bowed.

— _It's ours_ — Yuri grinned, making Viktor smile too.

When the meeting concluded between the representatives of the two federations and the respective coaches of those involved in the public scandal. They made their decision known, a decision that shattered the teenager's heart and brought him to the edge of tears.

— _You can't do this to me! They can't!_

— _Viktor calm down_ — His father ordered.

— _It's not fair!_ — He cried with a lump in his throat before leaving so that his idol couldn't see him crying.

Yuri couldn't bear it and no matter what he was told, he came out behind the boy but when he reached the door Yuri Plisetsky got in the way.

— _Leave him_ — That was all the blonde said.

 

" _Yuri Katsuki won't be coach of Viktor Nikiforov_ "


	5. Audacity

« _They say that when a hero falls, they all fall next to him; when that figure you admire and want to continue turns the face or worse still, turns the back on, everything crumbles and nothing is the same.  
_

_I witnessed great figures falling into the abyss; I lived in my own flesh the pain that goes through you and consumes you when you discover the hidden darkness of who was your guide._

_I became the enemy because I was demented enough to remove the blindfold from my eyes. And I'm here, to take your own before you immerse yourself in that rotten world that will corrupt your soul._

_I won't give you my hand to hold you, I will push you and even stick a dagger in your back if necessary for you to jump and protect, for me that person I lost._ »

 

      ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The decision of the federations had been very clear; Yuri Katsuki couldn't be Victor Nikiforov's coach. The motives for such a drastic verdict were under the silly excuse that, being an impertinent adolescent who didn't obey the orders of the elders and a young adult, whose simple figure was a public domain, he joined the boy's antics, a clear evidence of lack of authority which would bring many problems for everyone within the sport.

The representative of the Japanese Federation, Minami, alleged hypocrisy on the part of the Russian authorities and above all dared to go further and accuse of plot to dirty the good name of his idol. Obviously that admiration on the part of the young representative was put into play, a very dirty trick but validated: Mr. Kenjirou's fanaticism by the competitor Katsuki clouded his judgment, they said.

On the other hand, Minako Okukawa, Yuri's trainer infuriated by the obstinacy of that group of old men; understood perfectly what her pupil was worth and meant but also was aware that in recent months the life of the young Katsuki had become somewhat murky by the harassment by the press yellow, due to his announcement about being a trainer for a year.

Finally the heated discussion ended with Katsuki not coaching Nikiforov, and if that ruling were not accepted both competitors would be out of the final that would be disputed in a few weeks in the city of Sochi; a totally extremist and unnecessary measure according to Minami and Minako.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

— _I'll train him from now on._

— _What are you talking about Yuratchka?_  — He asked, not understanding Yakov.

— _Wash your ears, Yakov. I'll train that silly boy_ —He pointed with a thumb to the down-and-out teenager who was skating in dismay.

— _You can't do that, Yuri!_

— _Of course I can; it's also what you wanted_ —said the young, green-eyed blond boy.

With the Grand Prix final only weeks away, training became more demanding but there was a big problem with one of the representatives of Russia; Victor had drastically lowered his level from the unjust decision made by the authorities but mostly because he felt responsible for getting Yuri Katsuki into trouble for his childish behavior.

Yakov no longer knew how to make the boy train, had gone from shouting to screaming, even Lilia occasionally was bothered when her son did his ballet routines badly. As for Yura, he begged for a large hole to open under the feet of the silver-haired boy and his headstrong coach to swallow them, because he could no longer stand them. Even so, the talented young man of twenty-seven years old knew that his desires wouldn't be fulfilled so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Almost a week after the incident, Plisetsky was as always to train but also to break the rules. Beyond the unjustifiable hatred he had for the other Yuri, he appreciated Victor in his own way and was really against the shameless decisions of superiors.

— _Listen to me, Yuratchka, carefully! You will be Vitya's coach but after the competition, not before_  —shouted the older man.

— _Yes, yes, yes ... As you say. I'll be whether you like it now or not_ — He replied cheekily. — _Because once this ridiculous ending is over I'll retire!_

This news caused Yakov's blood to become as cold as an iceberg. His star athlete threatening to retreat when he still had so much potential to give; although it was true that the young blond man was barely at thirty years old and the body of a sportsman is worn out, he knew that this man could extend his career for ten years at most, an idea too greedy thinking about the profits that he could obtain, not so much in monetary value but in prestige that fed his ego until the day of his death and after this one.

Doubting at the threat, Yakov remained firm in his decision so Plisetsky finally gave up snorting and bragging. For nothing in the world would be trampled Yakov Feltsman.

 

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

— _Yuri please relax a little._

— _Don't ask me for impossible things, Minako._ — He answered as he paced back and forth, playing nervously with his fingers.

— _Yuri, Minako-sensei is right. It's been two weeks already._ — Minami added worriedly.

— _You don't understand. I failed him... I failed him. I illusione him and I fail him._ — Yuri reproached himself. There wasn't a single day after the decision of the federation of skating that the Japanese won't regret for not doing anything, not even daring to call the teenager to know how he was or just say a "Hello" or a "See you" .

— _Yuri I understand how you feel but the best thing is that you stop thinking about that. Tomorrow is the final and if you're still depressed you won't be able to give a good presentation._ — She spoke softly to her student.

—Y _es! And nothing better than to show Victor that no matter the adversities are, you can be with the head up high_  — Smiling, added Minami.

— _It's true_ — Yuri sighed. — _I'd better go and rest for tomorrow. Good evening Minami and Minako-sensei_ — The Japanese departed before leaving the restaurant table of the hotel to go to their room on the sixteenth floor.

Yuri had many things in his head, among them was the pressure he always felt before each competition, the cravings that consumed him by the adrenaline and this time the depression accompanied him, but beyond the problems that occupied his head there was one larger.

A hand stopped the doors of the elevator where Yuri stood, causing the Japanese to shake slightly in the face of surprise. Without saying a single word, Yuri Plisetsky entered the elevator, getting on par with Yuri Katsuki as the doors closed.

As the elevator doors opened on the fifteenth floor, Yurio quickly released the collar of Yuri's shirt by pushing him, causing the boy to hit his back with the wall of the elevator.

Yuri's eyes were crystallized as the elevator doors closed again and the blond-haired Russian man was lost in the corridors of the fifteenth floor of that hotel. And before the security that no one would see him slight and few tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

    ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

— _Everyone welcome to this Grand Prix Final. Live from Sochi..._

— _The weather may not be the best but that doesn't matter to the competitors who in minutes will be presenting..._

— _You can see how the athletes and the public are anxious for what will be this grand finale._

Reporters, competitors and spectators from all over the world were gathered to witness a new final of the largest figure skating competition. Within minutes of starting the competition, all the television networks were piling up to have an exclusive sportsman Yuri Katsuki, who hadn't yet announced the name of who would be his disciple, hadn't confirmed whether it would really take a year off or if the idea of becoming a coach meant that he was officially retiring from the skating.

Knowing her young pupil, Minako took care of the annoying journalists while Yuri focused on his choreography, reviewing every detail of it so as not to make mistakes and above all to avoid that his state of mind, which was on the floor, would ruin him all.

—What nerves.— It was heard behind the Japanese.

— _Phichit!_ —Yuri instantly smiled to see his best friend and leaving aside that he used to be a reserved boy, he hug his Thai friend without a second thought.

— _Your embrace has just rejuvenated me for about ten years_  — Phichit teased.

— _I won't do it again_ — He breathed with a hint of amusement at the Japanese, undoing the embrace.

— _Oh well. You know what they say, everything good doesn't last forever so you have to take a picture_ — Phichit said winking. Obviously Yuri didn't understand what he meant until a bulging, wavy mane appeared in his field of vision.

— _Take it, Coach_ — In an Italian tone, the young man, who looked older than he was in that bulky hair, handed Phichit a cell phone.

— _No_  —Yuri said.

— _Oh Yes and yes_ —said Phichit, grinning from ear to ear, showing Yuri the picture of them hugging.

Everyone knew, there was no chance that Phichit would take advantage of taking pictures, something that Katsuki knew too well but still couldn't help but be surprised but nothing could exceed the occasion when he discovered that his best friend was the leader of one of the fan club on it.

— _Well, rest assured this will be for personal use_  — Phichit said over the picture as he put away his phone. — _Hey Yuri, the Juniors are about to start Do you want to go?_ — He approached the Japanese to rub elbows and raise his eyebrows in an insinuating way — _I'm sure you do not want to miss the presentation of the boy who stole your heart..._

— _P-phichit, that's not true!_ — Yuri snorted.

 

      ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   

 

The competition had started, the Junior category had been presented before leaving everyone more than marveling at the new talents and leaving on the podium a Kazakh, a Swiss and finally a Russian that took the admiration of all in addition to imposing two new records On the other hand, the competition in the Senior category was too close, leaving as a short program winner to the Russian Plisetsky and leaving the public expectant of what could be the return of the Ice Tiger to the desired gold medal.

— _Now it's the turn of the Japanese Yuri Katsuki, who delights us with his routine Stammi Vicino non te ne Andare._ —The announcer announced softly as everyone focused their eyes on the center of the track.

Yuri looked at the cold ice beneath his feet before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes; his previous presentation had left him in a bad position due to the nerves that consumed him and the impotence that invaded him before the repeated harassments and insults on the part of the Russian Plisetsky.

The silence covered the stadium, the lights focused on the track and the melody gave for started the presentation. Yuri's face expressed grief as the letter entered his being and moved him to the depths of his consciousness, leaving him in a state of submission to his memories.

« _The Russian had stopped the elevator and climbed the same where Yuri was, when the doors closed the man with blond hair and green eyes took the collar of the shirt to the Japanese while frowning, giving a general look to the contrary before focusing on chocolate-colored eyes that expressed complete fear._

 _—What is your problem?_ —  _Yuri finally asked without making any movement._

_—_ _You definitely are. I can't believe that an idiot like you is a damn coward, licking the boots of the imbeciles._ _—_ _He shouted, still holding Yuri, and as he let go of his thoughts in words Yuri could see Yurio anger._ _—_ _I've been holding on to that little brat who does nothing but talk about you for over ten years, and I won't endure other damn ten more years listening as he cries because his pathetic idol, who is only a loser, does not have the necessary balls to handle his filthy life. So take charge, pig!_

_Yuri had been perplexed by the violence with which the man was not only older in age but also in height and physical build. Nothing crossed his head and every fleeting moment in which the Japanese sought to utter something his lips trembled and pressed against each other, trying to contain an involuntary desire to flee. The words of the Russian Yuri hurt him more than he could ever experience; was a reality spit in his face so directly that they broke the little that remained of the spirit of Yuri, after what happened in St. Petersburg._

_—_ _Forgive me_ _—_    _Yuri murmured in a whisper voice, lowering his gaze._

 _—As_ _I thought..._ _—_ _Yuratchka said dryly._ _—_ _It will be time for Victor to learn that the person he admires is a complete jerk._ »  

The deafening applause pulled Yuri Katsuki out of his trance, gasping for breath several times before realizing that he had finished his choreography. Even though he didn't remember anything about his routine and couldn't believe that he beat his own record, the Japanese became the fifth time Grand Prix champion, with a difference of hundredths with the Russian competitor.

 _—I can't believe I lost it against a coward —_  Yurio said through his teeth as cameramen prepare to immortalize the podium.

 _—Why do you bother me so much?_   _I haven't done anything to you_ _—_  Yuri said finally, having reached his limit of tolerance.

In the distance, Victor watched the coronation with a mixture of emotions and feelings from absolute happiness to sadness; he'd had Yuri for him alone for only a few hours and in that small lapse of time he felt like the luckiest being in the whole universe. The long-haired boy of platinum color would envy anyone who was the lucky new to have all the attention of that Japanese.

_—Let's go Vitya, you have to go back to the hotel to rest for tomorrow's gala performance._

_—Can I have your attention for a moment?_ _—_    Interrupted the Japanese's voice.  _—I-I'd like to announce something... important._ _—_  Nervousness caused Yuri's heart to beat rapidly without a break as he clutched the microphone. Before continuing he closed his eyes and took a big breath of air to relax.  _—I, Yuri Katsuki, I want to announce that this will be my last competition, because as everyone knows I will take a year to be a coach..._ _—_  He stopped to breathe and take courage.  _—I'll be Victor Nikiforov's trainer.—_  He bit his lower lip as those words came out of his mouth.

Yuri couldn't contain the anxiety and nervousness that made his body tremble with emotion, while the stadium erupted into a bustle combined with whistles and applause; all the people present went crazy before the big news, the whole world didn't leave his astonishment. The atmosphere was hopeful but the news wasn't very well received by the Russian federation, let alone Yakov Feltsman who angered his son, who was euphoric without believing what he had heard.

 

    ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ◘ ◘ ◘ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

 

The Sochi Grand Prix competition was full of surprises; Victor Nikiforov became champion of the Junior category as far as the Senior was in the hands of Yuri Katsuki who by almost nothing took the podium to Yuri Plisetski, added to that the Japanese announcement of Katsuki about his future as coach in charge of the young promise of Russian skating, Nikiforov.

_—We give a strong applause to our next winner to delight us with his... Oh, wait a moment, we have just confirmed that changed the subject with which it would present. Very good! Let's welcome Victor Nikiforov with his Welcome to Madness routine!_

_—What the hell does that mean!?_ _—_  Shouted Yakov.

 _—I told you I'd train him, old man_   _—_  Plisetsky mocked, walking beside his coach.  _—Enjoy it!_   _—_  He laughed as he looked for Yuri.

When he finally hit his target, he pushed him to the ice rink, threatening to break his head against the wall if he didn't enter. Yuri couldn't understand anything that was happening, nor could he resist, since the Russian was to be feared.

The music broke the silence and a teenager in tight leather pants and dark glasses began his dance, which was the routine that Yuratchka intended to use but decided to give it to the boy to show them what he was capable of.

Victor performed the routine smiling deeply of satisfaction inside while outside left the impression of a rebel boy captivating completely the public, especially the female. When Nikiforov spotted his new coach, who could not take his eyes off, under his dark glasses and barely give him a kiss, while continuing with the choreography until he reach where Yuri was.

The heart of the young Japanese seemed that at any moment he would fly out of his chest to see his future pupil wearing tight clothes and making too many provocative moves.

 _—The glove_   _—_  Victor whispered, extending his arm to Yuri, who after a few seconds picked up the message and took the black glove with his hands to which Nikiforov withdrew his left hand, then positioned his right hand a little higher than Yuri without understanding very well what was happening took his hands until the Russian whispered. _—Use your teeth—_  Quickly the face of Yuri Katsuki turned completely red and without knowing why he ended up fulfilling the vagaries of that adolescent, who winked at him to continue with their routine.

Yuri Katsuki that night fell victim to the hidden  _Eros_  of that blue-eyed boy and innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all I have to appoligize because of my English, I'm from Argentina so my mother toungh is Spanish and despide the fact that I'm studying to be an English teacher (someone who teaches that language), I'm still not so confident with my knowledge of that language and I'm affaid of making a lot of mistakes (it's really hard for me because I don't have so much contact with the language and native speakers of English, so... if I don't practice I can never improve it)
> 
> Now, coming back to the story. As you all can see/read, this is a Reverse AU based/inspired in the Nikiforov Liz's FanArt, she is very happy with my work and I'd like to share it with more people and I really really really hope you could enjoy my work. As I said before, I have a lot to learn and it's not so easy to translate a story because there are a lot of expressions that cannot be translate or I don't know how to express them (it's a shame for me to have to use a translator but I have to use it for the time being, I promise not to use it in the future).
> 
> So, if I made any mistake please tell me and I'll correct it. Thank you for this oportunity and I will be waiting you in the next chapter!
> 
> Denis


End file.
